zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Laws
These are the known Laws and Policies that are used throughout the Territories of the Zarvok Federations. Although each planet the Federations has control of has their own sets of Council-approved laws set in action by their Planetary Governor, this list only describes the Federal laws that all Zarvokian territories must follow. Grand Constitution of the Federations The Grand Constitution of the Federations is a list of laws and policies that are always in effect on all Territories that are occupied by the Zarvok Federations. The GCF had gone into effect during the Zarvokian Revolution War as the Council of the Federations was being established as the nation's governing body. The laws themselves were established by the Zarvokian Lead Founder (and current Faction Leader) while cooperating with the first Council members. Citizens have Rights to Speech, Press, and Religion It is the belief of the Lead Founder and the Council that every individual has a right to express themselves, however they want. As such, it is apart of our law that all individuals have a right to speak out in Speech, Press, and partake in any Religion they desire. So long as protests do not escalate to violence, they are expressible as well. Citizens have Limited Rights to bear Arms The council and the Lead Founder believe that every citizen in the Zarvok Federations has the right to protect themselves in self defense, however they think that granting them access to such weapons may allow law offenders to get more power. As such, the Lead Founder and the Council grant civilians to own certain kinds of weapons, ranging from basic melee weapons to only as powerful as a .22 Hunting Rifle. Civilians are able to acquire these weapons by visiting an arms shop (with said shop needing to have authorization to operate) within civilian territories, so long as said civilians require a permit to own said weapon. Foreigners must acquire a permit to use their weapons as well. Membership The Lead Founder and the Council believes that everyone has a right to become a Zarvokian Citizen, no matter on what race, species, or ethic group they are apart of. As such, every individual apart of any race and species that wishes to become a citizen is automatically granted said citizenship upon permanently settling into the Zarvok Federations. If said citizen is born in the Federations, they are automatically granted citizenship, while newcomers must reside in the Zarvok Federations for a full year until full citizenship is granted. Policies regarding Crime Any crime offenders caught committing said crime are usually left off easier than some nations, depending on the crime committed. Crimes such as (but not limited to) Littering, Loitering/Trespassing, Robbery/Theft, Break-in, Assault/Battery, Fraud, and Sexual Assault are punishable by Community Service (varies between 10 hours minimal and 300 hours maximum) and Time in Prison (varies between 5 months minimal and 20 years maximum), whether the suspect(s) is affiliated with a Gang or not (however said suspect is susceptible to interrogation if they are thought to be in a gang). Crimes such as First Degree Murder, Attempted Murder, Arson, Desertion of Military, Destruction of Federal/Public/Private Property, Hacking of Equipment, and Acts of Terrorism will be punishable by Time of Prison (varies between 50 years minimal to a maximum of a life sentence), or on the rare occasions; Death (depends on the severity of the crime), whether or not the individual(s) are affiliated with a Gang or not. Law Enforcement are ordered to apprehend the Suspect(s) whenever possible, but once harm to civilians/Law Enforcement occurs, Law Enforcement are ordered to shoot to incapacitate on sight, and once a minimal of 25 citizens are killed, Law Enforcement are ordered to shoot to kill on sight. Foreign Policies The Zarvok Federations usually treats every non-ally/hostile faction has Neutral, regardless of said faction's foreign policies/Federal Laws, and the actions committed towards their citizens or other neighboring factions. If a Faction were to attack a Zarvokian Installation with Military Forces, whether they succeed in taking the installation or not results in an automatic declaration of war (unless diplomacy is requested from the opposing side). Factions wishing to ally the Federations must have their Leader(s) meet with the Faction Leader to discuss the terms of the alliance, as well as personally confirm the alliance's establishment; whether or not the meeting takes place in Zarvokian or Foreign territory doesn't matter, as long as both leaders meet and establish the alliance. On some occasions, said leaders must come before the Council of the Federations as the council members may decide to agree to an alliance or postpone the arrangement. If an ally is under the threat of war from a hostile faction, the Federations is to support said Ally with supplies and equipment, or otherwise full involvement/intervention of the war between the Ally and Hostile factions. Foreign citizens are able to visit Zarvokian territories, provided that the individual has acquired a passport. Foreign Citizens visiting in Zarvokian Territories are instructed to follow any and all Zarvokian laws, both federal and local, within the territories they wish to tour.